The Fourth, Untamable, Wild Power
by maydayxalliiee
Summary: Circle Daybreak has found the Fourth Wild Power. But will they join with them in the fight to save the world? This Fourth Wild Power will prove to be crazy, almost untamable, and a quite literal party machine. Bad summary, I know. M for future content.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is my first fanfic, so bare with me.

I just thought the Night World needed a totally badass Fourth Wild Power who doesn't listen to anyone but themself, and is basically a hopeless cause.

This chapter is more or less a preliminary, the story will get more detailed and hopefully better as time goes on :)

Reviews will be read and appreciated! :D

I'm sorry if it keeps running all together, everytime I publish this the breaks seem to disappear.

**Chapter 1**

"Hello?" Thierry answered his phone first ring.

"Thierry? It's Jez."

"What can I do for you?" he answered politely.

"Morgead and I will be home in about twenty minutes, could you perhaps organize a Daybreak meeting?" She said hurriedly.

Blank confusion dominated Thierry's mind but he answered, "Um, sure. What's this about?"

"You'll see." With that Jez hung up.

What her behavior meant, Thierry was unsure of. As he was thinking Hannah came into his office.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked him quickly.

"I'm not sure. I just got a call from Jezebel requesting that I set up a Daybreak meeting. But, she wouldn't tell me why." He said, his words coming out in a rush.

"I'll gather everyone, then. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked him still looking worried.

"Perfectly fine, my love. Just confused." Thierry said as he stood and encircled her in his arms, pulling her tightly to his chest. As he held her, he felt her take a deep breath and she reached up to kiss him slowly, tenderly.

"I love you, you know." Hannah said looking directly into his eyes.

"Not as much as I love you." Thierry replied.

"Do you wanna bet?" she said mockingly.

"Bet my soul, bet my leg, or an arm perhaps?" He replied jokingly.

"How about none of that because it's mine already…and I love YOU more, period." As soon as Hannah finished the sentence she reached up on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his still-form.

Thierry said "It's a moot point, sweetheart," as she walked away to gather everyone. She turned around in the doorway and smiled a dazzling, breathtaking smile at her soul mate.

The dining room was buzzing with the voices of all the Circle Daybreak members, all of them wondering what the meeting was about.

Always the curious one, Poppy stood up as Thierry entered the room with Jez and Morgead, "What's this about, Thierry?"

"I'm not sure, but I will give the floor to Jez and Morgead, as they called for it." He replied to the little pixie kindly.

Jez had no idea how to start any sort of meeting like this; she usually jumped in as everyone else was speaking. "Well, I guess I'll get to the point then. Umm, today as I was walking with Morgead on the Strip, we passed an electronic shop with the news playing on it."

She was cut off by Ash saying, "How is the news relevant?" Although Mary-Lynette was back with Ash, he'll always still be the "pencil pusher," but just a much more bearable one to live with,

"Would you hold on I'm getting there!" Jez added a little short-tempered.

"Relax. I'll tell the rest." Morgead told Jez.

"Continuing on, as we walked by, we saw footage of an apartment in New York City from some street security cam. There was a bright flash that appeared to be blue and then all the windows shattered on one of the second story apartments."

Thierry cut in, "And you sure it was blue fire?"

Jez was first to answer, "I'm almost positive, it got bright and flared then went out just as quick. And the only thing destroyed were the glass windows from that apartment, not like half the building."

"Do we know who lives there?" James asked excitedly.

"We were hoping to use the databases here to search." Morgead said quickly.

"Makes sense, Thierry do you have anything that could look up who lives there?" James inquired.

"Of course he does." Quinn said with a smirk, getting a slap on the arm from Rashel.

At the same time David said "Uh der," getting an intense glare from Gillian.

James laughed as Thierry was saying, "I believe so. Nilsson, could you run a search for who lives in that apartment?"

"Yes, sir," Nilsson replied instantly pulling up some foreign program very few people understood. He quickly entered the address, city, state, and zip code. Delos stared in fascination as the program was put up on the largest monitor, watching all the moving things running through…databases? He thought Maggie had called them.

"The apartment where the windows shattered is occupied by Fleur DeVie. She's a Night Person; vampire and witch." Nilsson stated.

"Ah, one of the DeVies." Thierry said wonderingly.

Though everyone was thinking it, Eric was the first to ask, "Who are the DeVies?"

"They're a distant French lamia family." Thierry stated knowingly. "They are notorious for having quite a few of rebels within their family. Though, Fleur seemed nice enough when I met her a while back." He babbled on.

"So… we contact Fleur, you said her name was?" Keller had asked.

"That seems like a reasonable way to start." Thierry replied.

After everything was settled Thierry had Nilsson search for Fleur's number and he called her, hoping not to sound suspicious.

"Hello?" a quick, light voice answered.

"Fleur, I don't know if you remember me, but this is Thierry Descoudres."

She sounded startled, "I'm sorry Lord Thierry! If it's about my daughter I've been trying to tame her, I really have! But she's run off again…"

He cut her off, "No, this is not about your daughter. I was wondering if you could perhaps help myself and one of my organizations with an important task?" Thierry asked her blatantly.

"Yes, of course, Lord Thierry." She responded loyally.

"You can call me Thierry, if you'd like, it quicker." He said pleasantly and continued on saying, "Will you be ready to take a plane to Las Vegas by tonight? I'll arrange everything and have one of my workers pick you up at the airport."

"I can be ready by 4:00." She said.

"Perfect, I will set you up a flight at 4:00 then and I will have the information faxed to this number. See you soon, Fleur."

"As to you, Thierry." She said and went off to pack for a flight in two hours.

Fleur had no idea what Thierry Descoudres, the Lord of Vampires in the Night World could be calling on her for. She hoped it was not for anything her daughter Amour, had been up to. She hoped this with a passion. Amour couldn't have violated any laws, could she have? She thought to herself worriedly. If only her daughter hadn't run off again.


	2. Chapter 2: Possibility

**Chapter Two**

Fleur walked through the airport slowly. She was unsure of why she'd been called out here and that made her nerves on edge.

"Ms. DeVie?" a voice asked in between her pacing.

"Yes, that's me. You must work for Thierry." Fleur stated.

"Yes, I am Lupe. I will be taking you to the mansion, are you ready to leave now?" Lupe asked politely.

"Yes, but where are we going?" Fleur asked trying to get some sort of non-vague response.

"To Thierry's mansion, we've got a guest room set up for you already." She smiled commercially.

The woman named Lupe led her out to a sleek black limo and opened the door to let her in. Fleur felt as if she were being pampered. Though, underneath that, she still wondered why in the hell did Thierry Descoudres call upon her for some mission? Surely she's no amazing fighter or anything special really. Just a lamia vampire and a witch. The only thing that could possibly be held against her, if the mission is a set up, is something her daughter could've done.

Amour DeVie is Fleur's seventeen year old daughter. Her father was human and Fleur has only told her she's a witch, she has no idea she's even remotely part vampire. Amour has always troubled Fleur. Once she reached her early teens she started smoking, drinking, having sex, doing numerous drugs, you name it, it's on this list. Fleur hadn't seen her in nearly two months since the apartment incident. After that, once again, Amour took off to some new city.

Fleur was distracted from her reverie by the sound of Lupe's voice saying, "Ms. DeVie, we're here."

Fleur nodded her thanks and walked towards the gigantic mansion, taking deep breaths while doing so.

Before she was given the chance to knock, the door opened to see a lovely young woman with blonde hair and kind eyes.

"You must be Fleur DeVie, I am Hannah Snow, Thierry's soul mate." She said in a very proud tone.

"It's a pleasure." Fleur responded and smiled up at her. She really thinks she could like this girl.

"We were in a meeting with Circle Daybreak; I trust you know who we are?" Hannah asked.

"The ones who want peace and harmony, of course I know. I would be happy to join seeing as hardly anyone's a Twilight anymore." Fleur said hopefully.

Hearing this Hannah smiled, "You most certainly can, but first I'll bring you in and we can present the matter at hand." Fleur followed her into a large dining room, or area since it was so large.

"Ah, Fleur, it is lovely to see you. Have you halted the aging?" Thierry asked as commonly as one would ask of the weather.

"I stopped at 25." She replied smiling, she always did enjoy Thierry, though she last met him at the age of eighteen.

"Wait a second 25?" asked a red-headed girl with a fierce appearance.

"Yes…?" Fleur said confusedly.

"Thierry she can't be the Wild Power, she's 25." The same girl stated.

"Well actually I'm 32, I chose to stop aging at 25." Fleur's declaration went unnoticed.

"She's too old! This was for nothing!" This girl was really starting to get on Fleur's nerves.

"Excusez moi?!" Fleur screeched, slightly offended.

"Jezebel, relax. Morgead, a little help." Thierry said looking at another man, then sighed, "Okay, well I will take the liberty to fill Fleur in on the reason she's here. Nilsson play the clip, if you would."

Fleur sat there watching a clip of her apartment, and the sudden burst and shattering windows. This happened when her and Amour had gotten into a fight that day, what this had anything to with, she had no idea.

"I don't see why you'd call me to Las Vegas because of this, my daughter Amour and I got into a fight, she's a witch too, so I don't see what's so significant about this." She trailed off.

"Are you informed on the Wild Powers?" asked a young man with dark hair and golden eyes.

"Should I be?" Fleur responded.

"Thierry?" the man looked to him for approval. "Go ahead and inform her, Delos." Thierry replied.

"Well, there is reason to believe that the apocalypse to all humans may be coming, in which the vampires are planning on taking over. The only things that may prevent this are the Wild Powers. There are four of them, all born in the year of the Blind Maiden's vision…"

He was cut off, "Aradia?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, her. We have three already on Circle Daybreak's side. Myself, Jezebel," he nodded to the fierce red head, "and Iliana," he said while nodding to an innocent looking blonde girl.

"So the 'Wild Powers are a bunch of seventeen year olds?" she asked skeptically.

"Technically yes," Delos replied, "but we are able to produce something called blue fire. Blood has to be drawn in order to do so but it is extremely powerful. If you watch this," he said gesturing at the screen as a clip of a fire in San Francisco was showing. There was a little girl trapped when suddenly a bright, blue light appeared and then disappeared, distinguishing the fire instantly. It was amazing. The next clip showed Delos intentionally using it, as he did so the huge boulders seemed to turn into instant gravel. Fleur had never seen anything like it.

"Wait you think I'm the Fourth Wild Power? I'm too old, you've already said." She persisted.

"Not you, perhaps your daughter." Said Thierry.

Fleur made a delicate snort noise, "Amour? Are you crazy? She could never be anything like this, she's too…too…" she trailed off looking for a word, "too much of a rebel, that's it. She's irresponsible and a wreck. I'm sorry Thierry but I think you have the wrong girl."

"How old is she?" asked the girl, Jezebel.

"Seventeen."

"Has that fire that destroyed your windows been produced by her before, when she was extremely mad, or something?" inquired Delos.

"Yes, plenty of times. But I don't think its blue fire, maybe fire that's blue but not the Wild Power stuff! It's never done anything major like in that clip! It seems just like normal witch fire!" Fleur said hotly.

"Fleur," said a soft voice, "My name's Thea, I too am a witch. I'm a Harman and I am positive the only fire produced by witches is always orange or yellow, blue always belonging to the Wild Powers."

"It can't be, it just can't." Fleur said in disbelief.

"Yes, Fleur, we think she is the last Wild Power. Has there been blood drawn every time the blue fire has been produced?" Thierry asked.

"Yes, usually from either us fighting or her throwing stuff."

"And she is usually in some state of extreme emotion, whether its desperation or rage?"

"Yes."

Morgead stood up, "So it really is the last Wild Power."

"It would appear to be, but we'll have to find her before the Council gets a hold of any evidence." Thierry said.

Morgead looked at Fleur, "Where can we find her?"

"I don't know," Fleur mumbled looking down.

"You don't…?" Morgead trailed off.

"No."

"You don't know where your own daughter is?" said Jezebel, who really was starting to get on Fleur's nerves again.

"You guys don't understand. Amour never stays in any city long. Once she moves to a new city, she stays for around a month or two and then usually has to flee for whatever reason. It's always big cities, sometimes she'll go back to the same one, but rarely. Hell she may even be here in Vegas."

"Why does she have to leave so quickly?" a short, pixie like girl with copper hair asked Fleur.

"I'm not sure, even when she's been in New York, she doesn't tell me. When we got into the last fight it was because I tricked her into coming to see me after seeing her out in public," she said taking a deep breath and decided not to finish.

"That's what you were fighting about?" asked the copper-headed girl.

"There was more to it, but I don't want to talk about it." Fleur said flatly.

Morgead had sat down seeing there was no immediate action being taken. Thierry, who had sat quietly listening for a while spoke directly to Fleur, "Could you tell us what she looks like? We need to find her quickly."

"Umm, her hair is naturally a darker brown, but last time I saw her, it was pink on top, platinum like my color," she said gesturing towards her very platinum, long hair, "and then black on the bottom layer. In length her hair was a little past halfway down her back." She said matter-of-factly.

"What about her face and body type?" asked Thierry.

"She's tall, taller than me, about 5'9 I'd say. She's very skinny, but with well-defined curves. You can tell she's strong, but she doesn't look like a female body-builder or anything. She also has a tattoo on her… left wrist, I think, of a lighting bolt." She said looking around seeing many of the girls there glaring at the spark of interest on their significant other's faces. She tried to hide a smile, one thing well-known about the DeVie family was indeed their beauty. Though Amour, seemed to stand out even in their family.

"And her facial features?" Thierry persisted.

Fleur snapped back into reality, "Oh, yes, umm, well I'd say a round face, not chubby though. She has a Monroe piercing…"

"A Monroe piercing?" asked Delos.

"Yes it's a facial piercing right here," she said indicating the area of the face above the upper lip, where Marilyn Monroe had had a natural mole, hence the name of the piercing.

"Oh, okay." Said Delos, to Fleur he seemed… not so up to date on technology, to say it politely.

"Continue, please."

"Okay, she has well-defined cheekbones as well as a septum piercing, which is a nose piercing right here," she said pinching her septum to show what it looks like, "except that it's a horseshoe shape, instead of a kind of bull-ring, I guess you could say. And you can't miss her eyes. They're a mix of green, blue, and always hazel around the pupil. They change color in the light to, and according to her moods it seems as well."

"I'm not the only one, I guess." Said a young man with ash blonde hair, as she looked at him she noticed his eyes changed colors frequently.

"Not quite that much, it usually stays in the range of blues and greens." She said in reply.

"Anything else that may help us recognize her?" asked Thierry.

"Oh! Yes, in fact she has two dogs, she walks them everyday, if you do see her in the day it's because of that, or she's playing music in the subway station, or working at a salon as a day job." She said quickly.

"Before you ask, let me try and remember the breeds." Fleur said before anyone _could _ask. She was pinching the bridge of her nose trying to remember, "A German Shepherd, whose name is Bellatrix, I think and another really big dog, I don't remember what they're called though…"

"Tall, lean, and muscular?" asked a girl next to Delos.

"Yes."

"A Great Dane." She said smiling, she must own one, thought Fleur.

"Yes! That's it! I can picture it now, it's white with black spots, Harlequin. His name is Valiant."

"So we're looking for a tall, beautiful woman, with two dogs, pink hair, piercings and tattoos, in a big city, then?" Morgead asked in disbelief

"Yes." Thierry replied.

"I doubt she'll listen to what you say. I told you, she's a wreck, if she's sober when you see her, then something's up. Not only is she constantly like that, she's also stubborn beyond belief. I honestly don't think she'll listen to anyone," she sighed, "you don't know how many times I've tried to get her help with all these problems, but I guess she just enjoys being one with the dark. I swear she's nocturnal, if she wasn't working she'd be sleeping during the day." Fleur said uneasily.

"What did you say?" asked Iliana from the other end of the table.

"About what?"

"Being one with the dark, Thierry! The prophecy! 'One from the twilight to be one with the dark!" Iliana said excitedly.

"Ah, perhaps, is she a Circle Twilight?" He asked Fleur.

"She was, until she started doing bad stuff."

"Bad stuff…?" said Iliana.

"Drugs, drinking, smoking, the whole nine yards. She withdrew from everyone then." Fleur replied.

"Perhaps the prophecy is saying she is one with her inner dark," stated Thierry.

"Versus being basically nocturnal. It makes more sense. I don't think it means she's dark as in killing people. She doesn't even know she's half lamia." Fleur added.

"She doesn't?" asked nearly everybody.

"I was going to tell her at a certain age, but she started getting dangerous, and I didn't want to risk what she'd become." She said, looking ashamed.

"We'd have to tell her," said Thierry apologetically.

"I know."

"The last question then is her full name." said one of Thierry's workers, Nilsson, Fleur thought.

"Amour Minuit DeVie."


	3. Chapter 3: Her

**Chapter 3**

"Minuit as in Midnight?" asked Hannah.

Fleur was surprised, maybe she speaks French, she thought. "Parlez vous français?" she asked.

"I took a little of it in High School," she admitted, "but I remember Minuit, it does mean Midnight then?"

"Yes."

"Why is Midnight her middle name?" asked a young man, who looked remarkably close to James Dean. He was sitting next to the copper-haired girl, soul mates, by the looks of it.

"She was born at Midnight on Samhain." Fleur said,

"Fascinating," Thierry said, "will you be helping us find her?" he asked her.

"It'd be best I don't. I don't know if I'm ready to see her again, and also she'd refuse to help if she knew I was here. Sorry." Fleur said looking apologetic.

"That's quite alright, Fleur. We have appreciated your help. Will you be staying here?" Thierry asked.

"I should get home soon, I'm a teacher and can only be gone for so long." She replied.

"That's fine," Thierry said smiling, "you can arrange with Nilsson a flight time back to New York whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, I think I'll take first one, I really should be getting back." She said and then looked down hesitantly, "would you perhaps call me if you find her? Just to make sure she's safe and all that?" She added.

"Of course, Fleur. Have a nice trip home."

With that Fleur left the room with Nilsson to arrange a flight home.

Later that night, all of Circle Daybreak was spread out around one of Thierry's living rooms, most of them discussing strategies to find Amour.

"What city should we start with?" asked Ash.

"I don't know. Lupe?" asked Thierry,

"Yes, sir?" she replied.

"Could you search her name in the phone book database and try and narrow it down to a few possible cities?"

"Sure thing, sir."

"When we pick a few possible cities, we should start by checking the local salons. Her mom said she worked at salons as a day job," said Poppy.

"That's a good way to start. Also we should check the city parks daily, to see if she'll be walking her dogs." said Thierry.

"And the subway stations," added Maggie.

"Sir we've got a recent address in Atlantic City, New Jersey, Chicago, Illinois, and also one here in Vegas." Lupe told Thierry.

"And they are all recent addresses?" Thierry inquired.

"All within the last two months." She replied.

"Thank you, Lupe. Seeing as we're in Vegas, we should start here, then." Thierry told the whole group.

"Her mom said she enjoys the dark, it's possible she could work somewhere on the Strip at night." Quinn said.

Rashel and Keller snorted, "Like a Strip Club?" asked Rashel skeptically.

"It's possible," said Quinn with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well none of the guys are going out on _that_ mission then!" said Mary-Lynette, kicking Ash in the shin as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Quinn does make a point," said Thierry, "but I respect what you are saying Mary-Lynette. So tonight the plan will be then to have the men, yes all of us, searching the casinos. And the women, all those who are willing, to check the Strip Clubs." He said looking at Hannah, as if hoping she wouldn't.

"Hell yeah!" Jez exclaimed jokingly.

Delos was looking at Maggie for answers,

_Maggie, what the hell is a Strip Club? _He asked telepathically.

She laughed out loud, _It's a place where women, well usually women, _she said stifling a giggle, _perform seductive dances in minimal clothing, occasionally stripping out of the clothes, hence the name._ She told him smiling.

_That's disgusting._

She looked at him; _Times have changed quite a bit haven't they?_

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Morgead nearly had an aneurism when he saw what Jez was wearing. She had on a very short, low cut black dress, with a red band accenting her waist and three inch red heels.

"You're not wearing that in public!" he yelled, unintentionally gaining the attention of the whole room.

"Why not?" Jez said innocently.

"You look like a stripper! That's why! I don't want any guys looking at you, in THAT!" he said heatedly.

"We all agreed one of us needs to act like were interested in working there, so that we can ask some workers if they know who she is. I lost the bet because Gillian cheated!" she said mockingly at Gillian, who in return stuck her tongue out. "But really take it down an octave, Morg."

He glared at her; she looked back with her hands on her hips.

"Fine," Morgead said brusquely.

"Who's gonna drive?" asked Poppy.

"Hannah and I will," said Thea, getting an appreciative glance from Hannah.

"Suit yourselves, let's file out ladies!" Poppy said excitedly.

They all filed out one by one to get into one of Thierry's limousines. First Poppy, then Thea, Hannah, Maggie, Keller, Rashel, Gillian, Mary-Lynette, and lastly Jez, who was looking at Morgead as if _daring_ him to object, but he didn't, so she left.

"Hmph." Ash grunted.

"What?" ask David.

"They get to go to the Strip Clubs." He said jealously.

Delos looked at him with severe distaste at his comment, "Hey man, if you were born into the modern world you wouldn't object." Ash said smirking.

Thierry rolled his eyes at him, "Shall we leave now?"

"Yeah, let's start at the Bellagio!" said James.

Both groups weren't having much luck. James, Ash, Eric, David, and Morgead were all tipsy after visiting two casinos, with the exception of Thierry, Delos, and Galen, who were concentrating too hard to notice all the free drinks.

Jez and the others weren't having much luck, either. They'd gone to three different clubs, where Jez would play the girl interested in working there over and over again. They couldn't find Amour anywhere.

After about six hours of searching the Strip Clubs and casinos, they all called it a night. It was just after 3am.

"I'm so hungry!" Eric was complaining.

"I am as well. Is anyone up for a really late dinner?" asked Thierry.

"Sure." said Ash

"Why not?" said Poppy.

"Is any place serving food still open?" asked Galen.

"It's Vegas, everything's still open." Eric said laughing.

The whole group ended up going to some crowded bar & grill on The Strip. The restaurant portion of the place was almost empty, so finding seats was not a difficult task.

"I can't believe we didn't find her," complained Morgead.

"She's one person in a big city. She might not even be in Las Vegas, for all we know." Thierry told him.

"I guess we all thought we'd find her tonight. Are we going to begin searching the other cities soon?" asked Quinn.

"I'm not sure, actually…" Thierry trailed off thinking.

"I think it would make sense to be sure that she's not here before we check other cities," said Galen.

"I agree," Eric said.

They were all distracted by the sound of a woman shouting angrily, drowning out the music. There seemed to be a bar fight going on. As they were watching they saw a security carrying out a girl on his shoulder.

"THAT BITCH STARTED IT! LET ME DOWN YOU FUCKING FATASS! WHAT KIND OF BAR IS THIS?! I CAN'T HAVE A FEW DAMN DRINKS WITHOUT YOUR SHITTY BARTENDER THROWING A DRINK IN MY FACE?!" the girl was screeching, while kicking trying to loosen the security guard's grip. Even while screeching, you could tell she had a lovely voice.

"Thierry!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Poppy trying to get his attention.

He looked at her, startled by her sudden outburst.

"She has pink hair!" Rashel exclaimed.

"Guys, sit down! She can't see us all following her!" Keller yelled.

"Oh, right," said Rashel.

"Jez, you follow her outside and act like you just got kicked out. Alert Morgead when you've bring up the subject of us and we'll all come out." Thierry instructed.

"Got it," she said as she was getting up.

As soon as she got out of the back door Jez acted as if she were yelling at a security guard, "Fine! This bar sucks anyway!"

The girl with pink hair looked up from lighting her cigarette to look over at Jez.

"You got kicked out, too?" she slurred.

"Yeah," Jez said sheepishly.

"Bar fight?" asked the girl.

"Uh, yeah," Jez replied shrugging.

"The bartender sucked anyways. I'm Amour, by the way." She replied.

"DeVie?" Jez accidentally said.

"How did you know my last ….?" Amour was cut off.

"AMOUR!!" screamed a deep man's voice.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but obviously you know me. You don't wanna deal with this guy, I'd get out of here." She said hurriedly to Jez.

"I'll be fine." Jez said stubbornly.

"At least hide, okay? If you need to talk to me wait for this to be over." She said looking worried while leading Jez to a wedge behind a city dumpster.

_Morg, it's really her._ Jez reached out telepathically.

_Should we come out yet?_ He responded.

_No, not yet._

"AMOUR!" the same voice repeated.

"What the hell do you want Vinny?" Amour said nastily.

"Shut up, you whore. I got a call from one of your clients. He said you refused to meet one of his requests."

"Yupp." She said straight-forward.

"I swear to God I'll kill you next time you do that! You've already violated the rules before!" This man was not a friend of hers, Jez realized.

"You're not my pimp, you fat-ass."

"The hell I'm not! You're a prostitute from my business, I am your _pimp._" He spitted the last word.

"Since when do you run this? Fine, I quit. And if I find out you over so much as hit one of the other girls I swear to God I will…"

Jez saw from peering around the dumpster the man charging at Amour. She didn't even flinch from the intensity of his stalking towards her. Amour dropped at her cigarette, as if tensing for battle.

"Don't threaten me, you low life piece of trash!" the man yelled at her while hitting her repeatedly across the face.

"Stop! Vinny stop! I can quit if I want to!" Amour shouted in between slaps.

Jez couldn't watch this; she jumped out from her hiding spot.

"Leave her alone!" Jez shouted.

"And who is this, Amour?" Vinny said in an immensely pleasant voice, the tone of it alarmed Jez.

"Stay away from her." Amour growled.

Vinny was circling around her, "Nice legs, fierce appearance, looks experienced. I want her."

Jez's mind was moving too slow to realize what was happening, she was being selected into this horrible man's business. And he would have no problem kidnapping her from this very spot.

_Morgead, get out here!_ She panicked.

_Jez! JEZ! What's going on?!_ Morgead replied frantically.

The man, "Vinny" was holding Jez around the neck now. "Get off me!" Jez shouted at him while Amour was yelling at him the same thing.

"Ah, she talks back, well that's too bad. You always bring the shitty ones, Amour." Vinny said as he was taking out a knife.

"STOP! VINNY I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Amour was still shouting as he was placing the knife at Jez's throat.

A lot of things happened in that moment, Jez's mind still was beyond the reason of functioning. At the moment Vinny was about to slash her jugular vein, Jez looked at Amour, when a sudden blast of light blasted out of what seemed was no where.

As Circle Daybreak was leaving the back exit, Morgead running, they saw all this happen. Morgead's shouts were draining out all the chaos. Then they saw the great white-blue light. The man with the knife dropped to the ground lifeless.

Everybody then saw the pink-haired girl covered in blood staring with utmost horror on her face at what just happened.

Morgead was running towards Jez, who was on the ground, getting up from under Vinny, who had landed on her.

"Jez! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm completely fine." She said.

"I thought you weren't going to use your fire for a moment there." Morgead said somewhat reproachfully.

"Morgead, I'm not bleeding. It wasn't me." Jez said as she looked at Amour.

"What the hell am I?" Amour asked shaking.

**Note: I may not be able to write for a little after this, I have exams all next week :( I'm gonna try to! Sorry if these chapters are too long, it's so hard to stop writing! REVIEWSSS PLEASSEE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

**Chapter 4**

Thierry looked her straight in the eye, "You're a Wild Power, Amour."

"I don't know what the hell you're smoking but I am just a witch." Amour said quickly.

"Do you know what a Wild Power is?" Thierry asked her politely.

_Does this guy think I'm stupid, of course I know_. She thought. "Yes but I sure as hell am not one," she said sourly not knowing why this guy felt like making fun of her for no apparent reason.

"We believe you are. All of us do, if you'd listen, we could explain." He said just as politely as before.

Amour glared, which the man took as a "proceed" look.

"You produce _blue_ fire when you're in some major emotional state, anger, desperation, etc, correct?" he directed the question at her.

"I guess, but I'm still not a fuc-"she was cut short by Thierry saying,

"Yes, you are. That man who was attacking you and Jezebel," he said glancing at the red-headed girl who had approached her, "is completely lifeless, no ordinary witch's fire could do that instantaneously." He stated.

"Well maybe I'm just good, it's not the only thing I'm good at…" Amour said gaining quite a few controversial reactions. As far as she could tell, this group was getting more discouraged by her as time went on. Whatever, she thought; they can just go home if I offend them.

"We need your help." The man said pleadingly.

"Well seeing as I would do you no good, I think I will just carry on my evening." Amour said trying to get out of the conversation.

"Please, please hear us out." He was saying with a wild desperation in his eyes.

"I hear you. I've heard you this whole time; you're just fucking with a drunken person. That's not funny. Whatever you're even saying right now won't be processed. I would say talk to me another time but you people seem to think it's funny to make fun of me for being a disgrace to the always fucking glamorous Night World!" she was yelling heatedly.

"Amour, please! Allow us to bring you up to date! You are the Fourth Wild Power! We can show you!" he persisted.

"Who is 'us,' this little group with you? I don't know what you'd want me for, I mean no offense but you guys seem to be some love-y dove-y group of people who prance around with their Soulmates," she said the last word bitterly.

The whole group seemed to look at her questioningly. She didn't care; she was too pissed off to give an explanation for her views against love, and too broken to revisit memories of all the past guys she thought were perfect.

"We are Circle Daybreak," said a blonde girl coming forward to hold the hand of the man who had been pleading with Amour.

If Amour hadn't been so mind-blowingly intoxicated, she would have realized who the man talking to her was, his tall blonde-haired being, forever nineteen. "Oh shit. Wow you're…"

"Thierry Descouedres."

"Fuckkkkkkkkk," she said the word heavily accenting the k sound, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be such a bitch and shit. Please, oh please don't kill me!" Amour said desperately, all of Circle Daybreak was astounded by how eccentric this girl was, she really thought Thierry would hurt her for her words.

"I would never hurt you. Will you allow us to explain?" Thierry asked her politely.

"Umm, well I really don't think it would do much good…I don't really remember stuff in the mornings when I'm…like this." She said embarrassedly. The whole group did realize at that point that basically every word coming from her mouth had been just the slightest bit slurred; she definitely had experience with covering up intoxication. If you weren't listening intently, you might actually be able to believe the façade.

"Are you free tomorrow?" asked the blonde girl at his side, they must have found each other more recently, and Amour had not known he had a Soulmate.

Amour wasn't hearing anything anyone was saying. She was waiting for this weird dream to come to a close; surely it had to end sometime soon. But it didn't, it just kept going. She knew it couldn't be real, her a Wild Power? Thierry Descouedres, head of Circle Daybreak?

The only solution that came to her in her dream was to get away as quickly as possible.

"I…I have to go, I'm late to my work!" she lied hurriedly.

"Will you give us a phone number so we can reach you?" Thierry asked.

Amour did not respond she simply said, "Later," and ran hurriedly to her car. This dream was weird. It had to be a dream. She couldn't have been called a Wild Power in real life, why she was even dreaming about the Night World she had no idea.

_I'm only a witch._ She thought to herself.

_Not even lamia, not even a shape-shifter. A witch._

To her surprise, "Circle Daybreak" was not chasing after her, which was strange, most dreams didn't end well. When she got home she realized something; this can't be a dream. I am fully conscious. Valiant and Bellatrix are sitting with me, I could describe their every detail. I am not waking up, but time goes on. This is reality.

She walked to the kitchen cabinets and opened up a cabinet stocked full of mostly empty and half empty liquor bottles. Amour emptied as many bottles as she could and slowly slumped into the wooden kitchen chair into a deep, real unconscious state.

"Don't follow her. Give her time." Thierry ordered.

"But Thierry we already know where she lives!" Jez said.

"I know, but we can't come on too strong or she may not side with us," he said calmly.

"She had a point, though." Ash said.

"And what would that be?" Mary-Lynette asked him.

"She wasn't going to process anything; I'm willing to bet she won't remember any of this in the morning." Ash said matter-of-factly.

"Neither will you." Mary-Lynette grumbled.

"Mare, I'm not drunk, slightly tipsy, maybe. But I'll remember. Amour won't, I'm sure of it. Her mother wasn't lying, she obviously does drugs as well." He started to say to Mary-Lynette but directed the part about Amour to the whole group.

"How many, do you think she does?" Hannah said worriedly.

"Well, definitely weed, you could smell it instantly. I don't know what else, never really got into hardcore drugs, myself." Ash said and shrugged.

"Then what do we do?" Poppy asked from the back of the alley.

"We wait." Thierry said.

Amour jumped awake unexpectedly. The sound that had awoken her was her cell phone ringing, or singing would be better to say, on the countertop. She rolled over on the kitchen floor. That's funny, she thought, I could've sworn I passed out in the other room. Oh well. Hangovers…when you wake up with one every morning/afternoon, you learn to get used to not remembering where you dropped.

She used the countertop to drag her up and answer the phone while grabbing a quick breakfast, Amour style.

"Hello?" she said as she poured tequila into a cup and grabbed some nachos.

"Hey Amour, its Sarah, I was just wondering if you're walking your dogs in the park today?" the voice said.

"Umm, yeah, give me like twenty minutes so I can eat my breakfast." Amour said.

"Amour, it is 3:30 in the afternoon and you just got up?" Sarah said reprovingly.

"Pretty much," Amour said nonchalantly.

"Oh…you're hungover again. Great, let me guess, you threw together some random stuff to eat for breakfast, again?"

"Tequila and nachos isn't that weird! I call it the breakfast of champions" Amour said defiantly.

"Anything broken or any random purchases last night?" Sarah persisted.

"Shockingly no, but I did have a lot of blood all over me," she said distantly.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Sarah almost screeched.

"I don't know. I'll be at the park in five." Amour said as she hung up.

On the positive side to this morning, she hadn't made any regrettable calls or texts last night. There was nothing broken in the apartment, no drunkenly assorted purchases, but blood all over her and various bruises and cuts, like she was beaten.

That's funny, she thought, I usually win bar fights.

Amour went into the bathroom to put on some make up and do a few lines of coke. It was routine to her. Continuing her routine she filled her water bottle with some Smirnoff and put it into her purse, where the most legal thing in there were cigarettes, which technically were still illegal for her to smoke, only being 17.

"Valiant, Bellatrix, come here! Wanna go for a walk? Oh you good doggies!" she crooned to them as she put on their leashes.

Amour wasn't really listening to Sarah's reprimands about straightening up her life and whatnot. Instead, Amour was trying to remember last night. And where she could have gotten so beat up from? She kept getting a feeling that something important had happened last night, but she couldn't remember. She had the gut feeling it was something Night World related, but that would make no sense, she hardly even acknowledges that she's a part of the Night World; she doesn't even wear one of the black flowers anywhere. It had to have been something bad, whenever the Night World did interact with her it was usually because she'd fucked something up.

Amour kept thinking about fire, the image brightly torching through her thoughts. It was bright, witch fire maybe? But it was blue, and there was a scene around it, an alleyway it looked like. Amour saw it flame up and extinguish just as quickly. Definitely Wild Power fire, she thought. Amour was confused as to why she was thinking about Wild Powers, she didn't know much about them, but due to the occasional Night Person she'd run into, she knew enough.

But why am I thinking about it? Amour thought, there has to be a reason. Maybe I met one? No, I would remember that. No, probably not. She corrected herself mentally.

"…Amour did you hear me?" Sarah asked her.

"What? No, sorry, what were you saying?" Amour asked distractedly.

"I said I have to go." Sarah said slowly.

"Oh-okay, bye Sarah." She replied just as distractedly as before.

Sarah gave her departing look, which was another reprimand about Amour's habits all in one glance.

Valiant and Bellatrix were ambling around the park peaceably, towing Amour where they pleased. Amour was still thinking about Wild Powers when she saw a couple, a girl with long black hair and a guy; he was a little short, maybe Amour's height, they were obviously Night People, Amour knew instantly. How she knew things like this, even she herself wasn't sure. She told others she was just good at reading people. But she knew these people from somewhere. Amour couldn't put her finger on it.

They looked her way then looked at each other and began striding towards her. Valiant growled in response, "Soyez tranquille, Valiant." Amour said quietly to the full-sized Great Dane.

"Amour?" said the girl with the black hair and fierce green eyes.

"Rashel and Quinn." Amour acknowledged them.

"How did you know our names?" asked Quinn confusedly.

"I'm not sure, I usually always know peoples names when I'm…functioning properly, well as close to properly as I get." Amour added on.

"Well you seem to be an incredibly powerful telepath," Rashel stated, "Do you know why we're here?" she asked Amour.

"Let me think…" Amour said as she concentrated. It was at that moment realization came to her. The whole previous night seemed clearer and clearer until the scene in the alleyway was like HDTV in her head. "You want my help because I'm the Fourth Wild Power." Amour stated.

"Ash said she wouldn't remember anything from last night?" Quinn said while looking at Rashel.

"I didn't, until now." Amour stated.

"But how…?" Quinn trailed off.

"I don't know! Okay? Sometimes I remember drunken nights, but rarely. But you guys are crazy because last night was a hoax. Whatever the hell you were doing to make it look that way, I'm not stupid enough to believe it."

"You believe it deep down, I know you do, Amour. It's happened before, we know that." Rashel said while fixing her green eyes on Amour.

"How do you know that? You have no proof." Amour said doubtingly.

"Yes we do, your mother gave us many situations in which it has happened, and we have one situation on video, as well." Rashel explained.

Amour snorted, "Mother? You call her a mother? Fine then, show me."

Amour watched the video of the day Fleur and she had gotten into a fight in New York City. They did have proof. But how could it be true? Amour still didn't believe it, but Rashel was right, somewhere deep down she did believe it, only faintly.

"I won't help you." Amour said stubbornly.

"Yes you will, Quinn?" Rashel finished looking at Quinn.

Amour then realized they had herded her into an alleyway, no not an alleyway, the alleyway she'd been in last night.

"You'll take the dogs, I'll carry her." Rashel said.

Amour was trying to figure that out but she instinctively said, "I will break every bone in your body if you harm my dogs, don't think I won't-"she was cut off by a sudden blast of dizziness, it wasn't a drug trip or any sort of alcohol inspired thing, she'd experienced everything like that that was imaginable, it was hypnosis. Amour slowly fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
